The Power of Halliwell
by moring92
Summary: Piper and Phoebe struggle with their grief over the death of Prue Halliwell. With the power of three broken, The Source takes advantage of the sister's vulnerability by sending his personal hitman to kill Piper and Phoebe and another demon to kill Piper and Phoebe's unknown half sister, Paige. A new love develops and a new source of magic materializes in this story about hope.
1. The Fracture (Part One)

**The Fracture (Part One)**

"Piper."

Phoebe opened the door to the attic and was heartbroken to see Piper

sitting down on the floor with an athame in her hand.

"Go back to bed, Phoebe." Piper snapped.

Piper lifted up the athame and moved it towards her left hand. Phoebe

walked over to Piper and took the athame out of Piper's hand.

"Phoebe! Stop!" Piper shouted.

"No, Piper! You stop! We tried everything we could, okay?" Phoebe said.

Piper stood up and glared at Phoebe.

"Everything we could isn't good enough, Phoebe! We have to do more! We

can't give up on our sister!" Piper shouted.

Piper tried to reach for the athame but Phoebe backed away.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself." Phoebe said.

"I hate you, Phoebe. You gave up on Prue already, didn't you?" Piper

snapped.

"What? I would never give up on Prue. Just because she died doesn't mean

she isn't here with us. I feel her with us right now." Phoebe said.

Piper laughed. She walked up towards the book of shadows and tore out a

page.

"This is the time travel spell. All we have to do is go back in time and we can

stop Shax." Piper said.

"We need the power of three to say that spell. Right now, the power of

three doesn't exist." Phoebe answered.

"Say the damn spell, Phoebe." Piper yelled out.

Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm grateful that you're alive, Piper. I thought that I lost you too and I'm

so happy that you're still here. It's been a long day and I need to rest. I can't

stop you from what you're doing, but I hope you'll get some rest too."

Phoebe walked away from Piper and shut the manor door behind her.

Paige woke up from a bizarre dream. By the time her feet hit the floor, she

had forgotten it. However, Paige had a feeling that today was going to be a

different day. Paige quickly got ready for work and then walked over to Bay

View Social Services. Paige was excited to work at Bay View following her

master's graduation.

Paige opened the door to Bay View and was immediately greeted by

her friend, Glen, and her other friend, Alice.

"Hey, Paige. Did you see the news yesterday?" Alice asked.

Paige shook her head.

"No, I hate the news. I deal with enough heartbreaking life events here."

"A doctor died and a woman died in a house. It's so bizarre. They had head

trauma and bleeding but nobody saw or heard anything suspicious. They both

just died." Glen said.

"That's awful. I don't want to hear any of that stuff." Paige said.

Paige walked over towards her desk. She immediately noticed that there

was a piece of paper on top of her desk.

"I heard that the police are going to investigate. I think that one of the

sisters did it. Maybe she was jealous or something." Glen said.

"Sisters?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, the woman that died had two sisters. One of them owns that new

nightclub P3." Alice answered.

"I've been there. That's a cool club." Glen commented.

Paige picked up the piece of paper and briefly read it.

"Did either of you put this on my desk?" Paige asked.

Glen and Alice both shook their heads.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"It's an invitation to the funeral of a woman named Prue Halliwell."

"That's her! That's the woman that died." Glen replied.

Paige looked over the invitation some more.

"I don't know how this got on my desk. I don't know Prue Halliwell,

although her last name is somewhat familiar. Strange. Anyway, has Mr.

Thomas arrived yet? I want to consult with him on a case." Paige said.

"Not yet. So, are you going to the funeral?" Glen asked.

Paige looked down at the invite and then back up at Glen.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but I have this strange feeling like

I'm supposed to be there." Paige answered.

"So it's a yes." Glen and Alice said together.

There was a knock on the Manor door. Phoebe walked up to the door

and answered it.

"Andy, Daryl. What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

Daryl sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Phoebe. We're being ordered by the new Captain to

question you." Daryl said.

"Question me? About what?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue." Andy said sternly.

"What about her?" Phoebe asked defensively.

"Can you please let us in?" Daryl asked.

Phoebe closed the door behind her and walked outside.

"What exactly is this all about? Are you accusing me of killing my own

sister?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course not. We just have to ask you and Piper some questions.

Andy and I know what happened, Phoebe, but the captain doesn't. Andy and

I have to do our jobs. It's not personal, I promise." Daryl said.

"You need to shut this down. We're going through enough as it is and

you're making everything so much worse." Phoebe said.

"We can come back another time. I'm so sorry, Phoebe." Daryl said.

"Goodbye, Phoebe." Andy said quietly.

Daryl and Andy walked back towards their car and drove away. Phoebe

walked back into the manor and shut the door. As soon as she did, Leo orbed

right next to her.

"What did the elders say?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. The elders said there's nothing that can be done to

save Prue. She's dead." Leo answered.

Phoebe let out a scream and smacked her hand on the wall.

"This can't be really happening. There has to be a way that we can

save her. Time travel or some sort of spell has to do it." Phoebe said.

"The only way for those spells to work is with the power of three.

Right now, the power of three is broken." Leo said.

"It'll be broken forever, Leo. It's just Piper and I now and we only make

two. It's not like we can just magically create another sister. It was only just us

three and now it's just us two." Phoebe said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Phoebe. I can't imagine how hard this must be." Leo

answered.

"Leo, what about demons and warlocks? If the power of three is broken,

then our magic is gone. They could find us and kill us and we couldn't defend

ourselves." Phoebe said.

"The elders told me to be on constant alert for your safety. However, I

don't think that the source will be interested in harming you. He won't see

you and your sisters as a threat anymore." Leo replied.

"Whatever, Leo. I have to go to class now. I'll yell for you if I'm

being attacked." Phoebe said blandly.

"It breaks my heart to see you like this." Leo said.

"Wait until you see Piper. She's not herself anymore. She started

drinking." Phoebe said.

Phoebe walked out the door.

Paige sat alone on the sidewalk eating her lunch. She suddenly felt a

strong sensation in her gut. She stood up and looked around. Everyone around

her had suddenly frozen.

"Do you want to make this hard or easy?"

Paige spun around quickly. In front of her, she noticed a tall man with

dark hair walking towards her. He wad dressed in a black cape and had the

darkest eyes that Paige had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"I'm likely the last person you'll ever see." He answered.

Paige took a few steps back and called out for help. The man laughed.

"No one can hear you, so don't even bother trying." He said.

Paige ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She nearly fell over

when the man reappeared right in front of her.

"That's not possible. How did you do that?"

"I'm a demon. There's really nothing I can't do." He replied.

The demon flipped over his right hand and as soon as he did, a fireball

appeared right above it.

"What the hell?" Paige asked loudly.

"It's nothing personal. It's just business." The demon replied.

The demon leaned forward and held out his right hand. As he did so,

the fireball went right towards Paige. Paige closed her eyes, assuming that

she'd die. But, nothing happened. Paige opened her eyes to see a woman

standing in front of her. The woman appeared in an orb of white light

and had sent the fireball away from her.

"You will not harm her." The woman said.

"Impossible. You died." The demon said.

"My spirit will never die. Leave this woman alone, Balthazor."

Balthazor smiled a devilish smile.

"My orders are to kill Paige Matthews and I won't stop until she's dead."

Balthazor blinked his eyes and immediately vanished.

The woman turned to Paige and smiled at her lightly.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. None of this is fair to you. That man is a demon named

Balthazor. He was sent to kill you. I'm a whitelighter and I was sent to protect

you." The woman answered.

"And who exactly are you?" Paige asked.

"My name is Prue Halliwell." Prue replied.

**End Part One**

**Please Review **


	2. The Fracture (Part Two)

**The Fracture: Part Two **

Piper was seated at the bar of P3 with a bottle of whiskey. The bottle was

half consumed. Piper took the glass in her hand and drank as much of the

whiskey that she could stomach. Leo orbed right behind Piper.

"Piper, I'm concerned about you." Leo said.

"Just stop. I'm not hearing this right now." Piper said.

"Piper, you've been drinking a lot since –" Leo started to say.

Piper turned around to face Leo.

"Don't even say the words. Don't even say it!" Piper snapped.

Piper grabbed the bottle of whiskey and walked away from Leo. She

sat down at the booth in P3 and poured herself another drink.

"Piper, I just want to help you. How can I help you?" Leo asked.

Leo walked over towards Piper but Piper stood up and shoved Leo

away from her. Leo fell down to the ground.

"I don't need your stupid help. What I need is for you to talk to the Elders

and find a way to bring Prue back to life." Piper snapped.

"I'm so sorry, Piper. I've tried everything I could, but the elders can't

bring her back." Leo said.

"If you can't bring her back, then I have no interest in talking to you. Just

go away, Leo." Piper said.

"Piper, I love you. It kills me to see you like this." Leo said.

Leo started to cry. Piper rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Get over yourself, Leo." Piper said.

Leo got up to his feet and looked right at Piper.

"I think we need a break, Piper. I can't be in a relationship with you when

you're like this." Leo said.

"Whatever." Piper said.

Leo orbed away from Piper.

"I don't even know what to say." Paige said.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. None of this is fair to you. It's just what has to be right

now." Prue said.

"So you're telling me that I'm a witch and I have magic powers? And

that you and two other women are my sisters and had the same mother as me?"

"Our mom had to give you up because it was forbidden for a witch and

a whitelighter to have a relationship. I'm afraid nothing has been fair to you.

But, now you have the chance to find family."

"I already have a family. My parents will always be with me, even if

they're not here."

"No one could replace them, Paige. But this is a chance for you to have

even more family. Plus, you'll be safer with Piper and Phoebe. They can help

protect you."

"I can take care of myself." Paige said.

Paige started to walk away from Prue.

"Paige, please. It's not just you that needs protecting. Right now, an

evil demon named the Source is after Piper and Phoebe. Right now, they

don't have any of their powers because the power of three is broken. You're the

only one that can bring the power of three back. If you don't join with my

sisters, they will be in huge danger." Prue said.

Paige turned around.

"I don't know what you're expecting. I'm not a witch, I'm not an angel

and I'm not your sister. Thank you for saving me, but I'm not interested in

any of this." Paige said.

Before Prue could reply, Paige walked back into bay services and closed the

door.

Phoebe was at the mailbox sending out invitations for Prue's funeral. As

she placed the last invitation into the mailbox, Phoebe let out a sigh. Andy

walked up towards the mailbox to put some letters in too.

"Hi Phoebe." Andy said.

"Andy, hi." Phoebe said.

"That's just how Prue used to say it." Andy said sadly.

"I still can't believe it. I just put the invitations for Prue's funeral in the

mailbox. I just can't believe that this happened." Phoebe answered.

"I just want to put someone behind bars for this." Andy said firmly.

"I wish you could too. But I don't want you anywhere near that demon."

Phoebe said.

"There has to be a way to kill that thing." Andy said.

"There is in the book of shadows. But it's a spell that needs the power of

three. Piper and I alone can't cast it. I don't know how we can vanquish that

demon." Phoebe said.

"There has to be some way. Could you summon your mom or Grams?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"That's just the problem. Piper and I don't have our powers anymore

since the power of three is gone. It has to be reinstated for us to get our magic.

But it's not like we can magically conjure up another sister. I just have no idea

what to do." Phoebe said.

"Oh, Phoebe."

Andy walked over to Phoebe and gave her a hug.

"We can figure this out. I know we can." Andy said.

"I just wish that I could have like one second just to know that Prue's okay.

That's all I need. Just the one second." Phoebe said.

"Anything is possible, especially for a witch." Andy said.

Phoebe smiled briefly.

"Thanks, Andy." Phoebe said.

Piper stumbled home after multiple drinks from P3. She opened the manor

door to see Phoebe crossing her arms.

"There you are. I've been waiting for hours for you to get back." Phoebe

said.

"I'm fine, Phoebe." Piper snapped.

Piper pushed Phoebe away and collapsed in the living room. Phoebe

sat on one of the opposite chairs from Piper.

"Piper, I can't go through this alone. I need you." Phoebe said.

"Go through what?" Piper said with a laugh.

"Piper, you know what. I'm concerned about you. This drinking is getting

out of control." Phoebe said.

"Are you my mother or something? Phoebe, I'm fine. Drop it." Piper said.

Phoebe shook her head.

"You may think that the alcohol helps, but it's only going to make this

worse. We have to grieve Prue, Piper and I can't do that alone."

"Prue is fine. We don't need to grieve anyone. She'll come back

eventually." Piper said.

Phoebe stood up and walked away from Piper. Leo orbed suddenly in

the hallway which made Phoebe jump up in fright.

"Leo, don't do that to a person." Phoebe said.

"Sorry, but it's an emergency. I just found out from the Elders that the

Source is still going to go after you. He ruled you and Piper as threats despite

the fact that the power of three is broken. He's sending Shax after you again.

You and Piper need to get out of here now." Leo said.

"If Shax is after us, there's nothing we can do. He might as well just kill

all of us." Piper said.

"Where would we go, Leo? Shax isn't stupid, he can find us." Phoebe said.

"I'm just going to keep an eye on you permanently. Until we can figure

out some way to bring the power of three back." Leo replied.

Piper stood up and practically fell over.

"There is no power of three, Leo. Not until Prue comes back. We'll just have

to wait in the meantime." Piper said.

"Just take my hand. None of you are safe here. Please." Leo said.

Piper and Phoebe grabbed a hold of Leo's hand and the three of them

orbed out of the manor.

Paige walked into the work the next morning. She was usually the first

person to come into the morning, so she didn't think it was odd that the place

was dark. She turned on the light and jumped in shock. She saw her boss

at his desk, except that he was completely frozen.

"Hello? Sir? Are you there? Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"He can't hear you, so don't bother."

Paige jumped around. She was face to face with the same man that

had tried to kill her only too recently.

"What did you do to him?" Paige asked.

"Just froze him. Don't worry, I won't kill him. Just you." He replied.

The man stepped closer to her. He snapped his fingers and a ball of fire

appeared floating above his left hand.

"Why are you after me?" Paige asked.

"I have to prevent you from saving something that is meant to die." He

replied.

Paige stepped back and quickly grabbed a stapler off of her boss' desk.

"You mean me meeting my sisters?" Paige asked.

The man stopped. He looked alarmed and concerned.

"You don't have sisters. You have no family." He replied.

"I have three sisters." Paige replied.

Paige threw the stapler at the man, but he vanished and then reappeared

behind her. He shoved Paige to the ground and then materialized another

fireball.

"You'll never have a chance to meet them." He said.

The man shoved his hand forward which caused the fireball to go

right towards Paige. Paige disappeared and then reappeared effectively

avoiding the fireball.

"You won't be able to hurt her, Balthazor, not while I'm here." Prue said.

"One of these days I'll kill her." Balthazor said.

"Not a chance." Prue replied.

Prue grabbed Paige and orbed away from Balthazor, leaving Balthazor

no choice but to blink away.

Prue and Paige landed right outside Paige's workplace.

"I suppose it has to happen then." Paige said.

"What has to happen?" Prue asked.

"I have to meet Piper and Phoebe. If I don't, that man will never stop

trying to kill me." Paige said.

**END PART TWO **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
